Inuyasha Mew Mew Power Naruto
by Sango12230
Summary: A couple months ago the Mew Mews met the Inuyasha group and defeat both Deep Blue and Naraku, now the must help Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata face Orochimaru. Whats gonna happen? Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SakuIno, SanKag,RenCor,ElliZoey,DrenCorin
1. Prologue

Inuyasha/Mew Mew Power/Naruto

Naruto Characters

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Orochimaru and 5th Hokage Tsunade

Inuyasha Characters

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala (Kirara)

Mew Mew Power or Tokyo Mew Mew Characters Renee (Zakuro), Corina (Minto), Bridget (Lettuce), Kikki (Pudding), Zoey (Ichigo), Elliot (Ryou), Wesley (Keiichiro), Dren (Kisshu), Sardon (Pai),

Tarb (Tart)

Naruto Couples

SakuSasu, NaruHina, and SakuIno

Inuyasha Couples

SanKag

Mew Mew Power/TMM Couples

Elliot/Zoey, Wesley/Renee, Dren/Corina, Renee/Corina

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha, Naruto, Or Mew Mew Power/TMM

My friend and I wrote a first story to this but I sort of lost it so I'll just give you the gist of it. I wrote this story by myself, but my friend helped me figure out what I was gonna write.

Prologue

A couple months ago the Inuyasha group was transferred to the Mew Mew's world. They didn't know why they were there but they were there. They all met and started to train with each other to understand each other's powers and what they can do. Zoey explained to them what goes on in their world and what they truly are. They also found out who Deep Blue was. Sango explained everything to the mew mew's about what goes on in their world. It turns out Naraku and Deep Blue were working together, so they all decided to work together to defeat them. They defeated them but it was a long hard battle. They were all still friends. They all knew the battle was over but they did not expect to run into the Inuyasha group again.


	2. Inuyasha Group Meets Zoey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animes or characters.

Chapter 1: Mew Mew's Meet Inuyasha Group

The story starts off with the Inuyasha group walking down a dirt road like they always seem to be doing lately. They are doing there normal routine. Inuyasha is hitting Shippo over the head. Miroku is groping Sango and Sango is slapping him and whacking him with her Hairaikotsu. Kagome sighs and says, "sit" and down goes Inuyasha.

"This get so annoying," She mutters.

"What does?" Shippo asks.

"What you guys do every single day!" she practically yells.

"Like what?" Sango asks shaking her hand since she slapped Miroku.

"Like Inuyasha always hitting Shippo, Miroku groping you, and you slapping him silly," She points out.

"Well its his own fault," Sango says with a hmph.

"I know that," Kagome says and just as she finished she hears a yell from Shippo. She looks over to see Inuyasha chasing Shippo AGAIN. 'Why can't the stop!" Kagome thinks to herself.

"Inuyasha!" She yells. He looked over to Kagome sacred.

"SIT!!" She Yells. Inuyasha goes boom again.

"Can't you just stop chasing him, please Inuyasha?" she asks him irritated.

"Fine," He mutters. They continue on their journey back to Kaede's Village. After about twenty minutes or so Sango comes to a halt. They all turn to her.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asks.

"Look," Sango says pointing to an orange portal in the middle of the road. They all look at it.

"Doesn't it look familiar?" she asks.

"Yeah it does," Kagome says.

"It's the portal from when we traveled to the Mew Mew's World," Sango says.

"Hey your right," They all say in unison.

"Should we go through?" Kagome asks.

"Yeah," Shippo yells getting ready to run. Inuyasha picks him up before he could.

"You don't count squirt," Inuyasha says.

"Yes I do!" Shippo yells wiggling around to try and break free.

"Well I think we should," Sango says.

"Me too," Miroku says with a thumbs up.

"Me three," Kagome says hyperly.

"Fine we can go," Inuyasha says dropping Shippo. They all walk into the portal. As they get close to where their gonna exit all their clothes change to the future clothes except Kagome. Sango is now wearing a black and pink tanktop, black cargo pants and black combat boots. Miroku is wearing a purple muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and black and purple sneakers. Inuyasha is wearing a white muscle shirt, red cargo pants, and black sneaks. Shippo is wearing a green t-shirt, brown pants, and black sneakers. Kagome was wearing and is still wearing a white tanktop, green cargo pants, and red sneakers. They all walkout of the portal and appear in front of Café Mew Mew.

"So we are back in the Mew Mews world," Sango says.

"I guess, hey Miroku your suppose to smart, do you know why we are here?" Kagome asks. She looks over to Miroku to see him staring at Sango. Kagome whacks him across the head.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" he asks.

"Stop gawking," Kagome says. A giggle comes from behind them.

"You're the same old Miroku aren't you?" A voice asks. They turn around to see a 16-year-old red head.

"Hey Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala," The girl says.

"Zoey, that you?" Kagome asks.

"Yep," Zoey says. Kagome gives Zoey a great big hug.

"Oh my god, how have you been?" Kagome asks.

"Good, yourself?" Zoey asks with a smile.

"Awsome," Kagome says.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zoey asks.

"That's what we want to know," A voice Zoey didn't recognize said. She turns around and sees Sango.

"Sango, is that you?" She asks.

"What have I changed that you don't even recognize me anymore?" Sango asks.

"Yeah you sure did, Renee is gonna be so jealous," Zoey says.

"Why?" Sango asks confused.

"You'll see, why don't you guys come in to the Café?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah," They all said. They all walked up the path to the Café not knowing what was gonna happen.

Did you like it? If you do please review. It was a fun chapter to write.

Sango12230


End file.
